1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field e-commerce.
2. Prior Art
In the field of retailing, it is well-known to provide product suggestions to customers based on historical patterns. For example, it is known for book retailers to keep records of all books purchased by any given customer, and if a book retailer becomes aware that a party has an interest in a title, that retailer will suggest to that party other books purchased by earlier purchasers of the title. This methodology works well with products that are easily indexed by text.